Nessie's Christmas
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: Nessie has a few questions about Christmas. Watch as our favorite family tries to answer all of her questions, while discovering some things of their own and growing a little closer together. *Criticism welcome*
1. Santa?

****

**A/N: Okay I REALLY need to stop doing this BUT...this is just a cute little holiday story :D**

Disclaimer: i do not own anything...but Christmas is coming soon so...maybe that will change XD

* * *

BPOV

One year. It has almost been one year since that fateful night in the clearing, where all of our lives were almost destroyed. Where all that I held dear, all that I lived for and cared for was almost taken away on a snow covered battle field. It was almost hard to believe...a week before Christmas and all was calm, there was no sharp pendelum hanging over our heads, there were no malicious glints in red eyes. There was only us, a family getting ready to have a real Christmas. In my mind, I had categorized _this_ Christmas as Renesmee's first, and i promised that I would make it one to remember for her. There would be no quick half-hearted gift exchange, there would be no fleeting "Merry Christmas'", she will get the full spirit of Christmas. Alice had already adorned the house with decorations galore. She even put up eight Christmas trees (one tall grand one for each of us, and then a Charlie Brown tree for Jacob), and decorated them in a style that clearly represent the owner of the tree. For example, Edwards was covered with music based ornaments and fressia's, representing his love of music and his love for me. It also had a device on it that played both mine and Nessie's lullabies whenever anyone was near. She was still working on mine and Nessie's, had actually taken everyone out today to go shopping for our decorations.

That left only myself and...

"Momma?" My angel called from behind me. I looked away from the window, from the falling snow, and faced my daughter. Her growth would never cease to astound me. She looked to be seven years old, the top of her curly bronze hair reaching just above my hips. She's immortal though, I reminded myself as I constantly did. Though she's growing fast now, in five and a half years she will stop...and she will stay at the age of seventeen. she was dressed in a white gown that made her look as if she were a snow princess. In her hands was a book of Christmas stories that Alice had put out, on her face a look of both mass confusion and fierce determination.

"Yes, baby?" I opened my arms for her. She took her time walking toward me, seeming to be thinking about how she was going to phrase whatever it is on her mind. While she could only place her hand upon my cheek and I would know exactly what she was thinking, we were trying to get her to learn how to voice her thoughts without that gift. We didn't want her too dependent of it. She sat beside me on the couch and placed the book on my lap. The cover had a large picture of Santa Claus on it, his cheeks rosey, his black belt polished, his hefty bag of gifts hoisted over his shoulder, and one foot on the edge of a chimmney. Nessie pointed to the man.

"Why do people love him?" My eyebrows raised and I looked at my daughter. Why do people love Santa? That's not a question many people ask... but I could see on her face, in her brown eyes, that she was completely serious in her inquiry. But, how do you answer that question?

"Well...I guess it's because he's jolly. He brings children presents and he just spreads Christmas cheer all around the world." That was the best answer I could come up with. Nessie cocked her head to the side, pulled her bottom lip between her teeth (a habit she got from me), and thought for a moment.

"But...he breaks into peoples houses. He steals their cookies and drinks there milk! Who knows what kind of mess his reindeer leave? He-" I cut of her rant. She had been vehemently debating her side, her voice rising and become more fantic by the word.

"Nessie darling that's not the point!" She was quiet immediately, turning her doe eyes to me, waiting for an explanation. "The point of Santa Claus isn't that he breaks into peoples houses or he eats their cookies. No one cares about the mess the reindeers leave. The point is that he gives gifts to the world." I pushed the book away and pulled my daughter onto my lap, holding her to me. "Do you know how Santa came to be?" I asked her. She nodded her head, her ringlets bouncing.

"There was a man named Saint Nicholas who gave gifts to the poor." She recited perfectly. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Yes, he gave gifts to the poor. Some of the gifts saved people from having to do horrible things to get money. He gave generously without expecting anything in return. And _that_ is the point of Santa Claus. Santa is supposed to remind us that giving is not for the reward, but for the sake of giving. So people ignore the fact that he is breaking a few small rules to do that, because the message is so much more important than silly laws and technicalities." I explained to her. Nessie bit her lip again and thought hard, mulling over everything I had told her. Suddenly she pressed her palm against my cheek.

She envisioned us giving large wrapped gifts to people on the street. She imagined a woman wearing tattered clothes that were almost reduced to rags sitting in the snow, and she imagined us giving her a gift. She thought of all of the patients in the hospital, everyone who had to spend the holiday amongst medicine and machines, and thought of us coming and cheering them up. Nessies thoughts moved faster and faster, showing all of the different people we could help and give to.

_Can we be like Santa? _The question rang with every image. I looked at my daughter through the visions in awe. She was only a year and a half old, she had the physical maturity of a seven year old, the mentality of a pre-teen...but a heart that fit one well beyond any of that. I leaned my cheek into her palm.

"Yes, we can be like Santa."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! :DD Okay, so this is just a short story that I will hopefully be updating everyday and should be over on Christmas (the 26th at the latest) So...for the short time we are together...REVIEWS WONDERFUL!**


	2. Christmas Songs?

**A.N: I have returned with more Christmas cheer! I would like to thank everyone for reading/reviewing! :DD It makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

* * *

EPOV

I sat at my piano, my fingers flowing half-heartedly across the ivory. Christmas songs were never as warm as they should be when one is being forced to play them. And according to Alice, that was all I had permission to play, or else she would personally destroy my entire music collection. I sighed and began a transitional bridge into "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". Other than Alice becoming a Christmas dictator, I was looking forward to this holiday. Over the years, the Christmas spirit had eluded me. Perhaps it was because I knew what every one was planning on giving me, having seen it in their minds. Or maybe it is because I had no one to spend it with, seeing my family couple off in the romantic air that was covered in flecks of snow. No... it was most likely that up until recently I believed myself to be a soulless demon who had no business celebrating a religous holiday.

All of that was different now. With Bella with me...with Renesmee...with my family, I was finally open to the idea of what Carlisle had been trying to impress on me for years. Because no one could form a bond anywhere near the magnitude we had without having some kind of spirit.

"Daddy?" My daughter called, showing up beside the piano bench. _I need to ask you something._ She continued in her thoughts, begging my complete and undivided attention. I chuckled inwardly, guessing what this was about. Bella had told me last night after Nessie had gone to bed that she had some curious questions about Christmas. I pulled my hands away from the keys and looked at her, only to see her standing with a manilla folder to her chest. She had a fiery look in her eyes, as if she were going into battle...or as if she were about to make an open statement in a murder trial. I patted the seat next to me, only to have her shake her head.

"Come with me." she commanded, before turning on her heel and headed toward the dining room, her red dress swaying around her as she walked. I smiled at her and shook my head, stifling a laugh. She was so vehement on getting her answers. Bella would swear up and down that Renesmee was exactly like me, but this just shows how much she is like Bella. She won't stop until all of her questions are answered. Nessie sat herself at the end of the table, in her grandfathers chair, with the manilla folder laid out in front of her. I smiled and sat myself to her right and raised my eyebrows, ready for her to ask away.

She started out with opening the folder and laying out a set of pictures. They all depicted tradtional Christmas songs and stories. She had Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, a woman kissing Santa Claus, and a bowl of flaming pudding-Figgy pudding. Once they were all laid out, she turned to me, her hands clasped together. "What do these have to do with Christmas?" she asked me. "People write songs about them and every knows who they are, but I don't understand what they have to do with Santa Claus and gifts."

"Well, love, Christmas isn't all about Santa." I started. She tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"But Momma said that Christmas is about giving gifts. And since Santa gives gifts without expecting anything in return...then Christmas is about Santa." She reasoned. I smiled, hearing the fervent belief she held for her mothers words in her thoughts. Nessie worshiped Bella, hanging onto her every word.

"Your mother is right, a part of Christmas is about generosity, which is mostly shown by giving gifts. So in a way it is about Santa, which eliminates these two." I said, pulling the Rudolph picture and the Santa picture away from the line up.

"No!" she cried taking them from me and putting them back before pointing to the reindeer. "The story of Rudolph has nothing about giving gifts and being generous. It's about a baby deer who was born with an abnormality and is constantly teased by mean reindeer. And then Santa, who didn't like him before because the reindeer didn't like him, uses him because he can't see! That's not a nice story! That's a story about bullying and peer pressure and not liking people for who they are, but what they can do!" She argued, but before I could answer she pointed to the Santa Clause picture. "There is a song about someones mommy kissing Santa Claus! THAT IS INFIDELITY!" She pointed to Frosty. "This is about children stealing a hat from someone and putting it on a snowman, which then comes to life! I'm sure grandpa can go over all the reasons this is completely impossible! But then the children follow the snowman around, they don't even know him! What about not talking to strangers!" She finally pointed to the bowl of pudding. "What does dessert have to do with Christmas? People should be thinking about giving gfts to people in need, not about their stomachs!" She finished her rant, her eyes blazing, daring me to contradict everything she just said.

I stared at her. I knew not to expect a normal childs reaction, not only because of Nessie's mentallity, but because of what Bella had told me about yesterday. I knew this... but to know that my daughter seemed to find every flaw there was in simple Christmas songs... it was unbelievable. And... it saddened me. Nessie wasn't going to be a normal child, I knew that, we all knew that, we had come to expect things like this to happen. But that didn't stop me from feeling my frozen heart grow heavy, knowing that she would never find the simple magic of Christmas that everyone else had when we were children.

I blinked, realizing that she was waiting for my answers.

"Listen, Nessie, Christmas is about a multitude of things. Generosity is only a small part of it."

"What else is it about, Daddy?" she asked, confused. I pointed at the Rudolph.

"A part of it is change. Allowing the spirit of Christmas to come and give you the courage to change into a better being. Like Santa and the mean reindeer in Rudolph. When Rudolph decided to forget about their cruellty and help save Christmas, the reindeer and Santa learned that they were wrong, and decided to change. They were never mean to him again. I'll read you a story later that may help you understand that better." I added, seeing a new look of concentration on her face. A Christmas Carol was the perfect story for that.

_I like when you read to me! _Nessie thought, allowing the excitment to blow through her questions. I smiled.

"I like reading to you." I pointed to the picture of "Mommy kissing Santa Claus". "Another part of Christmas is love. All kinds of love, people coming together over-" I pointed to the figgy pudding "food, gifts, decorations, shopping. All kinds of aspects of Christmas bring people together."

"Like how Mommy doesn't complain as much when Aunt Alice takes her Christmas shopping?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Exactly like that. Another part is trust." I pointed to Frosty. "There is something about the magic of Christmas that makes people more trusting in the things around them. Trust that you'll get a gift, trust that you'll celebrate with your family, trust that this year will be the best, all kinds of trust."

"Magic of Christmas?" she brightened at my words. I smiled, another reason why she was like Bella. They both believed in magic.

"Yes, magic of Christmas." I reached over and pulled her into my lap. "Did I answer all of your questions?" I asked, kissing the top of her head. She nodded, turning in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Okay, you're mother will be home from shopping soon, then we're going to the homeless shelter. Would you like to play Christmas songs with me?" I asked my angel. She smiled and nodded her head energetically.

_Did Grandma make food for the homeless people? She makes good food! _she asked as I carried her to the piano.

"Yes, she made a lot of food. I think we're going to make a lot of people happy today. It was a very good idea." A very good idea coming from a child. My child. And I could see that she was trying to come up with more good Christmas ideas. I couldn't be more proud to call her my daughter than I was now.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I love some Daddy/Daughter time :D reviews are loved!**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: YAY! Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Alice POV

"Thank you!" I thanked the cashier as I lifted the multitude of colorful bags into my arms. "Come on Nessie." I called, wishing I had room in my arms to grab hold of her tiny hand and keep her close to me in the crowded mall. Not that anything would happen, I have already seen that everything would go smoothly. It was the only way I could convince Edward and Bella to let me take Nessie myself. She had expressed her want to buy gifts for her parents, and I was so glad to take her with me. So far though, we have been in four stores and she has yet to find the "extra special" thing that her parents needed. I found myself getting frustrated. Renesmee existed in a constant blind spot, so instead of knowing exactly what she was talking about and where to get it, I was lefted pulling her into every store imaginable and hope that she could find whatever "it" was.

Not that I am complaining, I loved shopping and I was able to find more decorations for the trees and few more presents. I just wished I could help my equally frustrated niece.

"Nessie honey, do you have any idea what you want to give them? Maybe that will help." Of course it would. I knew every store in this mall and what they sold. If she could give me a slight description of what she wanted to give them, then I would know the exact place to take her. I heard her groan beside me.

"I don't know! I'll know when I see it, but I...just don't know!" She seemed to be on the verge of having a melt down. I put a smile on my face and turned to my niece. She stood before me, twisting her blue and silver dress in her hands, biting her trembling bottom lip. Her eyes were wide and were beginning to fill with tears.

"Hey, that's okay! We still have hours before the mall closes." her eyes grew fearful at the thought of losing time. "And if we still haven't found anything, I'll take you somewhere else. I'll take you all over the world if I have to." I promised her. What Edward and Bella don't know won't hurt them...besides, if they knew how close Nessie was to falling apart, they wouldn't object to a small trip to Paris.

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinkie finger. I laughed, before setting down a few bags and wrapping my finger around hers.

"Promise." Her teeth shone like diamonds when she smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice." she whispered, pulling away and picking up a few of my bags. She grabbed my now free hand and pulled me across the way and into another store. I smiled at her and followed her into the book store.

* * *

Hours passed...we moved from store to store, Nessie browsed through everything, shaking her head and groaning as we left another store without her parents gifts. Time was dwindling away as shops began to turn off their lights and people began leaving the mall. Nessie began to grow frantic, despite my earlier promise. I tried to sooth her, but to no avail.

"Nessie, you do know that your parents will be happy to not have gift, right?" I asked her as she hastily pulled me toward the only store we had not yet visited. "They have you and that's all they ever need to be happy." I knew this was completely true. Both Edward and Bella had looked so shocked to hear that she even wanted to get them a gift. They tried to reassure her that it was not necessary, but she would hear none of it. I think she's taking the "Christmas is the season for giving" thing to heart.

"But everyone else gives them gifts! I have to give them one too! And it has to be absolutely perfect!" she wailed, pulling my hand impossibly harder as we neared the store... only to reach it just as the lights went out. Nessie paused, right outside the window, and just stared inside, her face crestfallen, tears sparking in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight. "That's it." she whispered, staring into the store. "That's their gift...and we didn't get here in time." she voice was complete monotone. I was about to tell her that it would be there tomorrow, but...after seeing what it was, I knew that someone would snag it quickly. I knew the manager was still in there, rifling around the back.

"Come with me." I grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her into the dark store. "Hello!" I called. I heard the manager groan quietly in the back.

"Sorry, we're closed!" She called in a nasally falsely cheerful tone. "You can come back tomorrow," she continued coming from the back room. "we open at seven." She looked at me, her eyes widening softly, before she shook her head minutely and pasted a small apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry." No she wasn't. She wanted to go to home and makeout with her boyfriend. I smiled at her.

"I'm sure you can spare a few moments. My niece here only needs to buy that." I pointed to the perfect gift. Nessie truly had a good eye. "It will take only a moment and-"

"I'm sorry miss, but we are closed." SHE CUT ME OFF! I had to suppress the growl that bubbled in me at that. No human cuts off Alice Cullen (except Bella, but she has no self-preservation and I love her, so that doesn't count)! I dropped Nessie's hand and took a step toward the woman, satisfied to see her take a step back.

"My niece has been running all over the mall to find the perfect gift for her parents. Are you really going to allow that to go to waste? Look at her! Are you going to let her cry and know that YOU caused it?" The woman looked at Renesmee, then back to me. "And if she cries because you are a heartless cold woman who has no Christmas spirit, I _will_ make you pay." I hissed. Her eyes widened before she gulped and nodded.

"Take it!" She squealed before turning on her heel and almost running for the back room. I smirked and turned to Nessie, who already had her gift in her hands. She smiled up at me, a look of relief on her face.

"Do you think they'll like it?" she asked in a small voice. I smiled while digging through my purse for some money.

"They will love it! It's perfect sweetheart!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so no questions from Nessie...but she was too busy dragging a pixie through the mall! :DD Any guesses as to what the gift is? Reviews are loved!**


	4. Emmett's Story

Emmett POV

I examined the giant tree that stood before me. Alice was standing behind me, rolling her eyes most likely as I circled the tree with a crytical eye. I don't care what she thought, I'm not going to allow MY tree to be anything less than perfection. And at this moment... it was pretty darn good. Alice had found ornaments in the design of game controllers, footballs, and famous players. Not too bad, but it was always fun to make her squirm.

"Emmett, there is nothing wrong with this tree!" she hissed. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye and smirked before looking back at the tree.

"I don't know... it's missing something." Not exactly a lie, there was something missing. But I knew that whatever it was, the tree would live without it. Alice growled behind me.

"There is nothing missing! Emmett, you will not add anything to this tree! I've seen it!" I laughed and continued to circle the tree.

"Yes I will!" I chortled. The pixie hissed at me before turning on her heel and running upstairs, growling a stream of curses at me. Oh, it was always so much fun to tick her off! Almost as fun as getting Eddie and Bellsie all fired up. I sat on the couch and stared at the tree. There had to be something that I could add that would make it ten times better than it was... but what?

"Uncle Emmett?" My munchkin neice came over and sat next to me. "I have a question." I smiled. She has been asking questions about Christmas, and I had been anticipating when she was going to come to me. "Do you believe in Santa?" I pryed my eyes away from the tree and looked into Nessies brown eyes. After what Edward and Bella have been telling her-about how Santa was a metaphor to symbolize the generosity of Christmas-I was almost positive that Nessie didn't believe in the real thing. But who was I to reinforce what she already believed?

"'Course I do! I saw him myself!" Nessie gasped, her eyes widening in curiosity. "But you don't wanna hear that story!" I bluffed, turning back to my tree.

"YES I DO!" she squealed, pushing herself into my lap and grabbing my chin, forcing my attention on her. "PLEASE TELL ME THE STORY!" I laughed at the midget and nodded.

"Alright, alright." She smiled in triumph. She was such a cute kid. "It was back when I was human, and I was kid, so the details are a little fuzzy." A little? That was the understatement of the century! That was like saying that Nessie _didn't_ have everyone wrapped around her fingers! But I remembered enough to be able to tell her a short version of the story.

"I was about seven-ish, and I was a die hard Christmas person! I made the cookies, I left out the milk, I made sure every decoration was up... In truth...I was a little like Alice when it came to Christmas." She giggled at that. Upstairs, I could hear Alice, Jasper, Rosie, and Esme laugh a little too at that image. "And I also had a little trouble sleeping on Christmas Eve, always waiting to hear reindeer hooves and whatnot. No matter how tired my parents tried to make me, giving me extra chores and everything, I would still lie awake and listen really hard."

"This particular Christmas...I heard something." Renesmee gasped. "A thud on the roof. I don't have to tell you how excited I was, I was up and out of bed in a heatbeat! I tip-toed down the hall and to the living room." Pause for dramtic effect... "I peered around the corner." Pause for suspense... "And...nothing." A collective groan filled the house, even coming from Edward and Bella, who had come in while I was talking. Nessie glared at me.

"I was so disappointed!"

"Just like I am, right now?" Nessie asked, a bit of venom in her innocent tone.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I asked her. She appraised me for a moment, before sighing and nodding. I smiled. "So, I was really disappointed, and turned to go back to bed, when I heard _another_ noise. It was so much louder than the first! I whirled around and stared as a plume of ash came out of my fire place."

"The chimney!" Nessie exclaimed, completely in the story again.

"Yep. I got to watch him go down the chimney! And let me tell you... grey is NOT Santa's color." Alice groaned from upstairs. "He backed out of the chimney, but before he turned around he said 'Emmett Dale McCarty, you better be in bed.'"

"Santa TALKED to you!" She squealed, excited beyond belief.

"Yep yep, and you can bet I ran back to my room, jumped into bed, and squeezed my eyes shut and went to sleep."

"SO SANTA IS REAL!" Nessie squealed. Everyone in the house chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I KNEW IT!" She wrapped her arms around my neck for a moment, before jumping from my lap and running out of the room (probably to go tell her parents of her new discovery). I smiled after her, before turning back to the tree. I think I finally knew exactly what was needed.

"Was that a true story?" Bellsie asked, coming in the room. I got up and raced upstairs, getting exactly what I needed from my room.

"Completely true." I answered her, coming back in. "Hey pixie! My tree is better than yours!" I called, placing the picture of me, Rosie, and the cutest midget in the world on the very top of the tree.

* * *

**A/N: So Christmas is over :(( BUT...I will not be quitting this story until it is finished! (which will only be a few more chapters really) Anywhoo, show me some love! :DD**


End file.
